Guardian Angel
by lay4ever
Summary: I never realized I would be in this kind of situation. Just a few weeks ago I didn't even know about my true identity. Now, It's my job to be my parent's guardian angel. What could be worse than spending time with your teenage parents? Please Review! AU
1. Dad's edible food

**This is my first attempt on Edward/Bella fanfic so be nice. Reviews will be helpful!**

**Disclaimer: I owe nothing whatsoever. All goes to the brilliant Stephanie Meyer**

I have come to terms that my life is plainly boring

I have come to terms that my life is plainly boring. Despite my dad's over protectiveness, I live in a pretty normal town called Forks.

Well, okay, Forks is a nice place to live. Rain all week and a little of the bright sun once in a couple of _years_. What could be so wrong with that? Of course, I have grown to live with it. I've lived here all my life with my grandpa Charlie (He doesn't like to be called that). Although, he's protectiveness over me is too much. He never lets me out after eight or _else_. Trust me, you don't want to know about the _else _part. Dad is the head of the police department and rather the oldest out of all. I've been telling him to retire and I'll find a job. But, no, I think my dad is the most stubborn old man ever.

I came down to the kitchen for breakfast after my long period of deciding whether I should wear a blue or a light blue top. Dad was once again attempting to cook breakfast for me. I've told him many times that I am able to prepare one myself, but once again his stubbornness comes along. Not that I really care if he cooks, but his coughing has been progressing badly and he's been refusing to visit Dr.Cullen for his own sake.

Ever since I was little he's been holding a grudge towards Dr. Cullen, but I can't find a reason why. Dr.Cullen and his family are one of the nicest (and richest) families here in Forks. I could never imagine anyone holding a grudge towards them. Anyways, may I remind you that he's so stubborn it really gets on my nerves?

"Dad" I called over the kitchen while waiting for my breakfast. I could hear a slight cough coming from the kitchen. I knew he would try to hide it from me.

"Yes, Annie"

"Why don't you like the Cullens?"

"Not again Annie"

"Dad…I'm just concern. That's all" I said in a soft tone. "You're not doing so well"

He walked off from the kitchen carrying a plate of umm…something I don't really know. It looks like eggs, but the formation of it is really weird. He placed it in front of me, and then kissed my forehead.

"I'm fine, Bell…Annie" He trailed off. "I don't need to see the doctor. Believe me, I'll get better. It's nothing serious"

"But Dad..."

"No Buts. Not eat your breakfast before it gets cold"

I couldn't let him down and tell him his eggs or whatever it is might not be edible for any kind of human. So, I picked up my fork and scooped up a little of it. I gave him a faint smile as if I approved of his cooking. It was salty. And that's not the worst part; I realized from the taste that they weren't even eggs. They were something else.

"It's great, dad. But what is it?"

"Oh it's a little experiment I made up on my own," he said in a proud voice. "I thought I can make you something special for this morning."

"Oh thanks" I said weakly. I set my forks down and gathered up my books. "Mind if I save it up for tomorrow? I need to get going or I'll be late"

"Yeah sure. I need to get going as well." He kissed me on my forehead one more time and I headed for the door.

"Wait…it's a little chilly outside. Why don't you put on a jacket" He said just before I reach the handle of the door.

"But dad…it's almost summer" I complained. Here we go again with his father instincts.

"Annie"

"Fine…" I gave up. I can never win against him. I stormed back to my room and grabbed the first jacket I can reach. I walked back to the kitchen to see Dad attempting another try on his famous dish.

_Don't forget your keys_

"I have my keys, dad"

I rushed to my truck and closed the door behind me. I couldn't get my mind off the face Dad gave me before I left the house.

* * *

**So how did you like it? Should I continue? Please Review!**

-Lay

* * *


	2. Thoughts

Disclaimer: I owe nothing of now and the upcoming chapters

Enjoy!

* * *

I rushed to my truck and closed the door behind me. I couldn't get my mind off the face Dad gave me before I left the house.

There it is. My vintage truck waiting for me to once again roar it to life. Since my sixteenth birthday, I've been thankful to dad for my extravagant gift. A hundred year old truck. Even with its rusty color and broken wind shield (I know right, this is Washington); there's a thug in my heart that won't let go every time I see it. The roaring sound that lifts my spirit up. It something I can't explain to myself. It's as if I was connected to this truck. A really odd feeling.

I started the engine and the engine roared into life, almost waking up the whole entire neighborhood. I started driving through the wet road at the maximum speed,

55 mph. At least I'll get to see Gabriel today. Gabriel was Mike Newton's son. We've been best friends since we were born. Although, my dad never allowed me out at night, he's very calm when I'm coming home at night with Gabriel. He trusted Gabriel like his own son; maybe more than me.

I was the first of the few cars that arrived in Forks High School. I started to feel guilty about leaving home early, but I had to make an excuse to avoid that thing he cooked. I love him, but his cooking is something I can't stand. Gabriel waited, as usual, in front of the school. He always arrives earlier than me. School nerd, that's what. Gabriel Newton hasn't always been a school nerd. Ever since we entered sixth grade, he figured out that he should change his whole style of living. But being my best friend I didn't want to leave him all by himself as a social reject.

"Good Morning," Gabriel said as he was leaning against a wall with his books tightly held.

"Morning Gab" I replied with the sweetest tone. The best thing hanging out with Gabriel was the fact that I can act around him as comfortable as I can.

"How's my loving best friend?"

"Dad cooked this morning" I said in a flat tone. His smile turned into a surprise as soon as he heard my dad was actually cooking.

"Must be quiet a dish huh"

He let out a small giggle.

"Not funny" I replied trying to act natural.

"Oh come on at least he didn't burn the whole house. You've got to hand it to him."

"Yeah true"

He smiled again and spread his arms for me. I gave him his usual "morning hug" then smiled back. Gabriel has always been friendly. Not only towards me, but other people as well. If he wasn't that smart including his weird acting, he could have made it to the top ten hottest guys in the campus. He has one of the most perfect faces among every boy here. Every time he smiles to a girl, I can feel the loving urge of that girl to ask him out on a date. Of course, he's the type of guy who believes dating is irrational. He thinks that having a girlfriend will only distract him from reaching his goal; Ivy League School. And as far as I've known him, I knew straight away that he can make it as easy as pie.

The morning started out normal…and boring. If it weren't for Sarah's humorous remarks in Mr. Lefstad's class, I would have ditched the whole day of school. Of course by then dad will know about it. Every move I make is like on a security camera. I can't make one mistake or dad will heart about it and take me straight home.

"Ms. Swan? Ms. Swan?!"

I stood up from my seat as Mr.Lefstad had interrupted me from my day dreaming to one of his ridiculous questions.

"Can you tell everyone in this class what I have been mentioning for the last hour?"

He gave me that eye again. Every time Mr.Lefstad decided to put all the pressure on me, he will give me that eye that says _you better answer this or you're dead_. If eyes could kill. I couldn't have been happier to be in his class.

" Umm…"

_Ding! Ding!_

Oh thank goodness. The bell saved me once again. His eyes trailed off back to the board and ignored me as I passed by. Gabriel met me outside my classroom as we approached Chanel and Alicia in front of the cafeteria. Alicia, in her uplifting spirit, grinned at me as we came closer to them. If I can award anyone with the best smile, it would be her. Alicia loves to smile. Everything you say to her, she would return it with a smile. Of course sometimes it can be kind of creepy in her part.

Meanwhile Chanel stood next to her patiently and quietly with her long black silky hair dangling off her shoulder. If anyone can tame a wild uncontrollable dog, it would be her. She can be calm in the midst of everything. When the school turned into code red because of a sniper on a loose across the neighborhood, everyone screamed and panicked except her. She sat there calmly and rationally, all on her own. Although, all this went into play for her as she was named one of the school rejects.

We sat in our usual spot in the cafeteria; the back. Sarah approached us and sat next to me. Sarah was one of those girls who have everyone idolizing her. She has a natural blonde hair, popular, and strikingly beautiful. Despite her popularity, she can be named as one of the most trouble makers in the campus. But through everything, she's still the nice, sweet girl who doesn't care what other people think if she sat next to us.

"Did you see Mr.Lefsad's eyes last period?" Sarah asked. I didn't want to be reminded about that event, but as usual I'm in defeat.

"I didn't really notice" I lied.

Sarah chuckled. She can be annoying at times when she know how I felt about my "favorite teacher". I frowned at the thought of tomorrow's class.

_Oh Bella you and your lies. _

"What?" I turned my attention to Gabriel.

"I didn't say anything" He replied clueless.

" Yes you did you said something about my lies"

I swore he said something. It's either I'm crazy and I'm hearing hallucinations or he's just playing with me. He gave me an odd look as If I committed a crime.

"I did not but good guess though. I was thinking it"

"Oh forget it" I sighed.

The conversation dropped and everything went back into silence. Then out of nowhere, Alicia brought back my most hated topic.

"Lighten up, Anna Think about it, only three more months with him"

_And possibly 2 years more_, Sarah added softly

"What?" she said in a puzzled voice.

"You said..." then something struck me. She didn't say anything at all. "You didn't say it…you thought of it" I whispered.

Everyone in the table turned to look at me. What's worse than standing up in front of hundreds of student is confessing you're a psycho to a small group of people. Oh joy

"You okay?" Gabriel asked.

"Yeah I'm fine…" I stood up from my seat to throw away my trash. Ache started overfilling in my head making the floor very unstable. All at once, I heard everything.

* * *

Reviews are very much appreciated! Thanks!

-Lay

* * *


	3. Small talks

**Chapter 3 is out! Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

"You okay?" Gabriel asked.

"Yeah I'm fine…" I stood up from my seat to throw away my trash. Ache started overfilling in my head making the floor very unstable. All at once, I heard everything.

_What do you think of Josh? _An unfamiliar voice said.

_Uggh...not this again. _I turned to look at a girl with her peanut butter jelly sandwich. But worse, her lips were not moving.

Everyone was talking at the same time. The voices rung in my head like a set of fingers scratching the chalk board. They were all too loud. I crouched down to my knees as I've realized that I felt nothing below my waist. It was all too much.

"Anna!" I heard Gabriel scream. He wrapped his hands around me and helped me up to my feet. "You okay?"

His voice screeched my ear as if there were more than what he was saying. I pushed him away to avoid the ache I've already been feeling.

"Stop it! Stop talking too loud!" I screamed on the top of my lungs.

"Anna! No one's saying anything" Alicia crouches down to my side. "Anna, do you want to go to the nurse?"

_Anna? _

_Anna? _

_Anna?_

Then…it all stopped. All the screeching stopped. I relaxed my muscles then let out a small sigh. It's finish. But the thought struck me? What was happening to me? Why was I hearing voices that I can only hear? Am I really turning into an actual psycho?

"Anna?" A voice I finally recognized. It was Gabriel's sweet loving sound. He reached out to me again and this time I didn't push him away. I hung to his side and clung to his muscular body. I knew at that instant I was safe. The heat of his body made me feel relax as if nothing in this whole world can ever hurt me.

"Thank you" I said weekly.

He scooped me up to my feet and carried me away from the group of people who surrounded my "unfortunate" event. I could feel the red hot blaze steaming in my cheeks when I realized the amount of people who witnessed my conversion into a psycho. Now I finally knew I would never become the school president.

We reached the parking lot and Gabriel held me tight in his arms. I couldn't say no to his warm embrace on me. I glanced up to see his expression on my latest catastrophe and he seemed normal. He seems as if nothing has happened. He was my Gabriel.

I looked back as I've realized that we passed my old truck. I looked up at him again and nothing has changed his expression.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you home"

"But…" I looked back again at my truck then back to Gabriel.

"You really think I'm letting you drive after all of that?" Finally a sight of smile can be seen across his face.

I kept my mouth close and didn't bother to reply. He placed me in the passenger seat of his car. I looked around the car to see pieces of scrap paper in the back seat. He finally made it to the driver's seat then started to back away from the school.

"Do you smell pizza?" I asked, scorching my nose for any piece of evidence.

"Pizza? No. You really are acting strange today, Anna."

"Strange. I thought I smelled pizza. It's really strong"

"If I didn't know any better, I would have said a long time ago about your sixth sense," he muttered. "Maybe you should lie down. You don't look so good. I'll inform Charlie…"

"NO! Don't tell him"

"It wouldn't matter. Sooner or later he'll find out, not from you, not from me, but from someone else"

He did it again. Why does he always have to be right? I lied down as instructed and listened to the brushing wind passing gently by us. I tried to relax a couple time and erasing my disturbing past, but to my dismay it was harder than I thought. I gave Gabriel a few glances. His breathing was even and not a pitch high. I looked back at the pieces of paper laid out all over in the back seat.

"What's with those papers?" I asked annoyingly.

"Nothing"

"It's obviously not 'nothing' because if it was 'nothing' you wouldn't be saying 'nothing'." I tried to explain as much as possible.

"Are you trying to make small talks on me or you're just trying to annoy 'cause if you are, its working." He said in a low voice.

"I'm just curious"

He shot an angry glance at me then turned back his attention to the road. I laid back in silence and thought of multiple ways to get out of Dad's attempted dish.

We were about few feet away from my house when I realized that a black Mercedes was parked in front of the house. I only know one type of person who would earn that kind of car and I never expected him to visit. Gabriel parked next to the Mercedes.

"Do you want me to come with you?" He asked, starting to unbuckle his seatbelt.

"No…I'll be fine. I'll tell Dad"

"Get good rest and call me if you need me"

I got out of the car and closed the door behind me. Gabriel rolled down the window then leaned his head towards me.

"Anna, I have more than one type of interest"

Before I can even response, he rolled up his window then turned back to me again.

"And yes…I had pizza last week in my car, but I have no idea how you smelt that"

He chuckled before completely closing his window. He drove away from the house and left me to deal what is really weirder than my 'event' in school, Dr. Cullen.

* * *

**Reviews please!**

* * *


	4. True Identity

**The last chapter well...confusing but to make that up, I'm posting the next one so...enjoy!**

* * *

I paced myself towards the door, worriedly

I paced myself towards the door, worriedly. Maybe Dad finally got his thinking cap on and invited Dr. Cullen for his check-up. Yeah, that's it. I tried to relax and thought of the obvious reasons why he must be here. I didn't want to admit it to myself, but I knew there's a greater purpose why he's here.

Right before I opened the door, I heard Charlie's voice loudly.

"She's just a child"

"She's seventeen already, Charlie" Dr. Cullen answered furiously.

I leaned towards the door; curious to whom they were talking about.

"She's my grandchild and what I say goes" said Charlie in a deep voice.

"You can't hide her like this. Sooner or later she will learn of her true identity." Dr. Cullen said in a pleaded voice. "It's better for her to know now or it might be too late"

A lightning has struck me. I knew who they were talking about. They were talking about _me._ My head swirled into confusion to what they may mean. True identity?

"She might not be attracted to it because she has never tasted it, but once she does" Dr. Cullen sighed. "Once she does…it will all be too late. So I beg of you, Charlie. I care for her too"

It was all too confusing. What were they talking about? It was all too much. I opened the door forcibly to see Charlie sitting down in the living room with Dr. Cullen on the other side of the coffee table.

"Annie" Dad said with his bulging out in surprise. He stood up from his seat with terror in his eyes.

Dr. Cullen looked at me plainly as if he was expecting me to come in earlier. I just remembered how Dr. Cullen has an inhumanly perfect face. He smiled at me freely then stood up from his seat.

"How are you doing Annie?" Dr. Cullen asked in a gentle voice.

I stared at him suspiciously then turned my attention to Dad. Silence fell upon us as I stumble to the question Dr. Cullen had asked. Was that a rhetorical question? Or should I really answer what I really feel right now?

"Fine" I whispered. "What's going on?"

Dad finally spoke but a slight shiver down his throat was visible in the whole room.

"Oh…I came home to have a check up with Dr. Cullen just like you said"

_Annie… _

I heard the voice again and I knew it was coming from Dr. Cullen, but his lips weren't moving at all. The terror strikes me again. I was completely out of my mind. I focused my attention to Dr. Cullen and his expression didn't change at all.

I looked at him with my blank eyes, trying to understand his thoughts. But it was too confusing. His head said many things I couldn't understand. All his words or thoughts were jumbled into one big pile as if he knew what I was trying to do. I stared at him again and his expression didn't budge at all.

_Annie…listen…_

He knew it. He knew I could read him. He knew what was happening to me. How is this possible? My head swirled again when I realized I had forgotten to breathe. I relaxed my muscles once more to understand Dr. Cullen's thoughts.

_You can do it Annie…_

Dr. Cullen gave me a smile with his teeth glowing as white as anything I've ever seen. Charlie stood in between us, trying to comprehend our odd expressions.

"Well I guess Dr. Cullen needs to get going" Charlie interrupted.

"Oh yes" Dr. Cullen's voice suddenly broke out. "Just take a long rest and it will all be fine"

_Annie…your true identity…_

Dr. Cullen stared at me widely then walked out of the house. The room fell into silence again. There was something in Dad's eyes I couldn't understand. It was fear, terror, and worry. What was he worried about? I remembered what they were talking about before I came in. Something about my identity and how it might be 'too late'. Certainly, there is something going on between Dr. Cullen and my dad. Does this relate to my mind reading earlier?

"What's going on, dad?" I broke the silence.

But he didn't reply. He stood there, looking at me, his eyes in fear as if he was loosing me.

"Dad please" I repeated. "I'm not blind. I know there's something more than a 'check up'. What were you guys talking about earlier?"

Again, he stood there motionless, but his breathing was even unlike mine. I felt my heart racing faster and faster, trying to put everything in pieces. I knew they were all connected, but where was the root of it all?

"Is it about mom?" I whispered.

He turned away, avoiding my eye contact. Every time I bring the topic about my mom, he would try to pass the topic into another conversation, but I had enough of this nonsense.

"Dad please tell me!" I said in a louder voice.

"Enough Bella!"

"It's me dad! It's me Annie!" I cried

My eyes were stinging with pain. I realized that tears were gushing out of my eyes and it was uncontrollable. I want to know so much about me. I feel like my whole life was hidden from me.

_It's better for you not to know_

His thoughts whispered to me slowly. Never once have I seen my Dad in so much pain. But I knew it wasn't about me, it was my _mom._ I never knew much about my mother. All I knew is that she was beautiful. I would stare at her picture for several hours and feel as if she was next to me. Dad never talked about her at all, but I knew he misses her. Once when I was a little kid, I would sneak into my dad's room to hear him cry while holding my mom's picture. I knew how much pain there was in him. So much pain that he's not able to talk about it with me.

"Just a check up, nothing else."

He walked slowly away, his head down and entered his room silently. If only he would open up to me and share his pain with me. My knees fell to the hard floor as it slowly disconnects from my whole body.


End file.
